Pokémon queen of kalos
by PINKMOON25
Summary: Toni a girl who move with her mother to kalos region. She want to become a Pokémon master. Battling and beating Pokémon gyms leader in her path along with team flare. Her goal is to become a Pokémon champion. She also have the mega bracelet. As well with the legendary Pokémon yveatal.
1. Chapter 1 begining of the journey

chapter 1 the beginning of the journey

Hi. My name Is Toni my dream is to become a Pokémon trainer. My mother is a famous rhyhorn racer. She really famous along with my father who also a famous rock star band. But he in unvoa right now. My mother finally want a retirement and we decide to move to kalos. We was on a plane. It was a long trip though. Then we made it to a kalos. Then we was on a moving trunk. Mom said she used to live in lumiose city. But we not living there we living in a small town not to far from here it called vaniville town. We got there it was very peaceful. The mover was putting are stuff the house. And there was done so fast Pokémon are mysterious though. After we at dinner and mom freed fletching and rhyhorn and after dinner I went to bed. Getting here to kalos was a long journey. Time for bed.

Toni. Time to get up. You have to meet the neighbor. Five more minute mom. That what she said ten minute ago. Fletching be a dear and go wake up my daughter please. So sleepy. Huh boom. Aaaha! Fletching get out of my room. Why you did that. You said you get up and you didn't so I told her to wake you up. Mom. Am sleepy. Do you want your Pokémon? Hm. Now come eat breakfast and get dress and meet you're new neighbored. After I eat breakfast and dress I open the door and two kids who are my age. One was a girl she said her name is Shauna. The other one who was a boy his name is calem. Hi! Neighbor you just move here. We going to get are Pokémon. But am shock the professor know you after all you just move here. Toni said to herself I never ever had any friend of my own. There only be my friend because of my mom. So she a celebrity and everyone be nice to me. My mother want me be a rhyhorn racer like she is. But I want to be a Pokémon trainer battle gym leader and become the Pokémon champion. Hey you okay. Um yes. You hair is so beautiful. Your mother is a blonde is she. Yes but grey Hair mix with blonde. Oh. Nothing. We made it to a quiet town called Aquacade town. It a town that naturally sprang up as people flocked to this pristine riverside you can say it very peaceful.

We g to there I saw two other boys one was Trevor and tierno. Trevor want to complete the pokedex and tierno want to be a famous dancer. Shauna said she want to become a pr video maker. Calem want to be the strongest trainer. He said his parents are veteran's trainer. Hm. Hey Toni we over here. I went over there the was sitting and their was thinking of nickname . I never been called a nick name. Wait. Hey she look like the girl on sailor warrior. Yeah the princess princess rose serenity. . Um. what nickname you want . Can I called you lady T. Or lil -t. And some weird name I don't know. I said small lady. Hey I like that name and so we was giving a Pokémon and I chose fennekin. And calem chose froakie and Shauna chose chespin. Am not a big fan of grass Pokémon like that one. He too ugly to me. But froakie look cute but my fennekin look adorable and she like me. You going to give it a nick name. Of course how about princess. And it lick me and jumping up and down. And we all three got a pokedex. Also tierno gave me a letter it was from professor sycamore. It was for my mother. I didn't want to get involve with this letter. I really want to start my journey. After I was about to leave Shauna came running asking to battle me. So she send out chepsin and I send out princess and told her to used ember. And she did and burn chespin pretty bad. Used vine whip. Dodge and used ember . Now spin around and used scratch. Chepsin. You okay. It out. Thank you for the battle Small lady. No problem chepsin need to go to a Pokémon center. Okay . Mom am back. So what did you and the other kids . Um. Oh you have a Pokémon now. That mean you a Pokémon trainer now coagulations. Oh . Mom here a letter it from professor sycamore. Wow love writing he have, um Toni this is big new and we barely got know this place too. But you are a Pokémon trainer now. Let me get you Pokémon supplies ready. Here a map and you camp supplies. Some time dear you want find a Pokémon center where you go traveling. Now you call me and tell you adventure okay mom I will. Be safe. Princess you take care of my baby okay.

Deep down I didn't want her to be a tinier I really want her to become a rhyhorn racer. But that not her dream. She was always into battling just like her father. Even though he a famous rock band he was a power trainer after all.


	2. Chapter 2 Santalune City

Chapter 2 Santalune city

We went to the forest it was very long and feel with lots of bugs Pokémon. Shauna don't like bug type that much. So she want to tag along. I was never ever afraid of neither bug nor a ghost Pokémon. In fact I love ghost Pokémon there never ever freak me out. I even meet a cute little pikachu came out of the brushes. And I capture of course. I name it sparkle. And it like me and princess so fast. Calem was surprise I made out of the forest before he did. He said I have a rival that have skill. So he gave us an adventure book. To help us capture Pokémon . I already know how to capture and all the other stuff he said. My father told me anyway. Calem left and I was leaving as well. Head to a gym of course. I told everyone bye hope we see each other very soon. The city was big and beautiful and I saw a roselia statue. It so pretty. Then a roller skater came down my way she was very rude and didn't say excuse me. Then she was standing at the gym like an idiot would. Hey . I said. What your deal . sorry. Hey you want to battle and I said sure. And I won of course and she gave my roller skates. I guess I need this skate because I hear a gym leader who skate around her gym. And I went in the gym. It was filled with spider web everywhere to get to the gym leader. I beat the trainer and my Pokémon evolve into a braixen. Princess used ember. And I beat the gym leader and along with sparkie. I was so proud of them for helping me get this badge. And viola said I have a gift on battling Pokémon and my Pokémon love me as well and that why there work so hard to get this badge for me. And I about to leave a lady came to me and gave me an . to give Pokémon more point who aren't battling. She said I am strong to beat her little sister. No one can beat her. She said I have a gift. She ask me am I one of the kids professor sycamore want to see. And I said yes. Well you going the right way. You be in Lumiose city

Before you know it. She said I love to do an interview with you one day. By my name is alexa. By stop by the Lumiose press. Well I going to lumiose city here I come. Then I see two people standing at the grate. There was professor student dexio and sina. And Dexio who was a gentlemen kiss my h and. Hello beautiful you must be Toni. Yes I am. And why did you kiss my hand? The other girl with him was eyeing me. What your problem. Nothing. You must be professor sycamore assistance are you . yes he want us to escort you fine.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting professor Augustine

Chapter 3 Meeting professor Augustine Sycamore

As the assistance dexio and Sina escort me to the beautiful city call lumiose city. And there was taken me to professor lab. And he waiting for me there. The female assistance told me to take the elevator. And he on the second floor. As I press the button on the elevator it took me to his floor And I got there he was waiting. He introduce himself as professor sycamore. And he knew I was coming to lumiose city. He knew it a long way from vaniville town. But he was happy to see me. Well you're Pokémon like you very much I can tell by the smile on their face. You many some many different Pokémon. So he look at my pokedex and he was amaze of how many Pokémon I seen so far. In central kalos pokedex. He said I have a certain je ne sais union about me. He had a feeling about me. At first he said he was only going to give a Pokémon to a veteran he knew. I know him talking about calem parents. But then I learned that grace and her daughter was moving to kalos. You far from you know and I want to give you another Pokémon as well. What. I have princess (braixen ) sparkle ( pikachu). With me I don't need another one.

Then calem Shauna came in late as always. He said let have a battle and Shauna battle Calem. And I battle professor sycamore. I think professor have a crush on my mother. Men. So I battle him and I won of course. He said I am a child prodigy and he let me pick a Pokémon well I choose chamander and I send it to the pc. Then Trevor and tierno came in as well.

Trevor want to finish the pokedex and tierno want to become a dancer. Professor want us to find the mega stone. He told us to enjoy the adventure. I was about to leave. And professor stop me. So how do you like kalos so far. Pretty good. Why ? well I know you been to kanto johto hoenn shinnoh and unvoa and you far from your friends. Well professor I never ever had a friend of my own and I never make friend because of the moving. Well I finally found friends and become the best Pokémon trainer in the world. Thank you for giving m e my pokedex. No problem. Now enjoy your journey.

After Toni left. She look just like her mother at that age. Blonde hair waving in the back. It was in a bun. I never ever told you my true feeling but I guess I tell you now. But I never ever told you my true feeling and you move on and meet Darien Toni father. I hope am not using Toni to get to her mother. That be wrong of me. The letter

Dear grace how are you this is Augustine I miss you very much I never told you my true feeling for you before. We was your daughter age seventeenth and I always love you and we both had goals. And I never told you this but I love you and I want to start a family with you. but you said you met someone else. You falling in love with you said his name is Darien Muto. He was a famous rock band. And you are famous rhyhorn racer. I graduate from college be renowned professor. I want to meet your family but you move a lot. I hear you coming back to your home region and I was happy. You moving in to vanillin let meet up for coffee

Sincerity

Augustine


	4. Chapter 4 lysandre

Chapter 4 Lysandre

I came down the elevator and I saw this man with orange hair . His hair look just like the mane of a male pyroar. And he want to meet the five kids. She said one is coming down. Well there is one. Toni come over here please. I introduce myself hello my name is Toni Muto. I just move to kalos. Well my fair lady the name is Lysandre . you are very beautiful woman too beautiful for this age,. Um thank you. I was blushing a little. He seem nice. Oh you have a pokedex well I guess you a Pokémon trainer and you have a holo caster as well. You know who made the holo caster. You did. Correct well it good speaking with you Toni. Give my best to the professor sycamore would you. yes lysandre. Well he want to see the beauty in this world. I hope he used this as a good way for human and Pokémon . well Toni I have to go goodbye.

Shauna came down and said she going to the PR video so see you later. Bye take care I will . Calem came to me ? meet me at the Café soleil. It not far from here. I said okay. why he talk to me directly . Tierno and Trevor told me where to go and I saw the café? told them thank you and I went to the direction. Hey neighbor let go inside. Okay calem.

i wonder what calem wnt to talk with me about. Hm i ahev to get to that road we get there.


	5. Chapter 5 meeting the famous movie star

Chapter 5 Meeting the famous movie star

So I and Calem came in the café. And who did I see it was lysandre with a lady. Calem told me the lady is a champion and movie star. Her name is Diantha. So we listen to their conversation. Lysandre say she was in the move and played the movies since she was a young girl. She was wonderful on the silver screen. Wouldn't you want to stay at that role? You were a movie star in a time. Isn't it your duty to be as beautiful as ever? I want make thing beautiful as before. To make everything change. Beauty will last forever. I don't like this world as it is now. It uglier and wicked. Then he notices me. Hello Toni Muto how you been. This is diantha one of the most accomplished movie stars in kalos. She moves the multitudes were with her great acting skills. Well she say she dedicate her life to make other people happy. Oh! If only everyone was like her then this world will be as beautiful as ever. Look at the time I have to go somewhere. Excuse me. Hello my amen is calem and this is. You don't have to say her name. Hello Toni. Hello. You both have lovely name. And I can sense you both Pokémon trainer. And you Pokémon are happy to be with you. I can wait to battle you two when you become strong well I have to go. Goodbye. Nice to meet you.

Um! Toni can you be my rival. Huh. You are every strong and. Wait your last name is muto. Yes. You father is a rock band its he. Yes he is. Pokémon flame blast. He very famous just likes your mother. Calem you didn't become friends with me because of them. No I am glad you my friend I always want a rival and it a girl. I have to go.

I think I don't like this region this much. Huh. My holo caster. Hey small lady can you come on route 5 I want to battle you tienro okay I be there.

first i called my mother told her i beat a gym leader and got a badge. i saw it to her. she was pround of me a little. she she ask me where am going to route 5 . to meet my friends. well am proud you made friends so very fast. well i cant wait for your next call. good luck on you adventure Toni. okay mom bye.


	6. Chapter 6 Lucario

Chapter 6 Lucario

So I came to the route and I hear a girl was training this Pokémon. And she called it back but it wasn't listening to her. This Pokémon was blue Pokémon came to me. It was bipedal pokmoen and yellow fur all around it body look like fur. And it likes me. You are a lucario. You must have read my aura. Have you. I took out my pokedex and it stated lucario an aura Pokémon. It describes the height and everything. And Dexter said this Pokémon By reading the auras of all things; it can tell how others are feeling from over half a mile away. So you must like my aura. Then a girl with roller skate came ruining over here. Are you okay. I told her yes. Your lucario just read my aura. Normally when there read aura like this there may think the aura is very strong. Whoa how did you know I was going to tell you that but you beat me to it. I guess he like you very much. He hugs you. You must have an ancestry. What you mean because your aura is very strong. Is your ancestry is Sir Aaron. Um my grandpa before he died said my aura is strong just like him. Why. Nothing. Lucario let the girl go. (Luca). He really likes you. Well my name is korrina what you name. The name is Toni. Nice to meet you. If you every at shalour city I am the gym leader there can't wait to battle you. Lucario let go. It said "goodbye I can't wait to join your team". It spoke to me in telepathy did you? I walk battle so twin and meet tierno. Hi. Small lady so we going to battle are what oh yes. He sends out coprshish. And I send out sparkle. I told him to do electro ball and it knock out his Pokémon fast. My pikachu had a light ball and it raise it special attack I think up as well for my electric move. I receive honey from Trevor. And I told I have to go be seeing you later okay. Bye small lady. I reach to this town called camphreier town. That not far from here. And then we can rest in the Pokémon center. It was night time and I rest at the Pokémon center. Going guys.


	7. Chapter 7 Parfum Castle

Chapter 7 Parfum Palace

The next morning I left the Pokémon center decides to go to the castle here in this town. It called the Shabboneau castle. So I went in and I saw Shauna. I told her hi. And we finding out do these gentlemen known's anything about the mega evolution. He said what that is. I guess he didn't know. Then gentlemen came walking in a said there a sleeping snorlax sleeping on route 7. So we got there it was sleeping. We have to wake it up. Shauna. What is it small lady. Never ever wake up a sleeping snorlax there can be very dangerous if there are awoken. We need a poke flute. You are right. Well play the flute. Sorry ladies but I don't have it. A man from a palace took it. What. For a loan. Well we need to go get it back now. Agreed small lady let go. We got to the gate the butler tried to stop us and we had to pay to get in. what a wipe off. We came in the palace and it was so big beautiful and there was statue everywhere. This man was nervous and worried about something. He stated his Pokémon runaway. I think it did the best thing was to runaway. This man was a wipe off this castle is beautiful and he love money. So he told us what Pokémon is. It was furfrou. So we look everywhere for it maybe It outside. So we went outside and the garden was very pretty along with the maze as well for the backyard. I saw Shauna trying to get furfrou but it was difficulty to capture it. So I told her stay in one place. And I trap it at the end of maze. Shauna say am good with Pokémon. Then the owner came in .He said thank you for finding his Pokémon we can see the firework for a reward. We went to the balcony and saw the firework. How boring can you be? But Shauna likes them. Then the owner came and we told him we need the poke flute. He told his butler to go get it. He very rude to his employee is he. Shauna agreed. Now remember ladies to return what you burrow. Glad he left. Um Mr. Butler Shauna call. Do you know about the mega evolution are. He said he was reading a book on one it in the library. I told him thank you. Small lady you better take the poke flute to those gentlemen. So I took it the beat the snorlax and he came and told the gentlemen he was good playing the flute after I left I meet Trevor and tienro and he was happy to see me told about a daycare, I told them I know everything about them. Leave a Pokémon at the daycare come back found an egg. Okay. Then I saw a build that look like a castle. Trevor said this is the battle chateau. I went inside and saw Viola she was a marchioness. Then a gentleman was with her saw my talent and I was baroness. If I keep coming back I am a duchess in no time.

Then I meet Trevor and tierno along with Calem. Hey let have a battle that see who the strongest. I and calem beat Trevor and tierno. Well am off the route 8 I believe yeah see yeah calem.

Toni is so pretty I wonder does she have a boyfriend or not. I hope she doesn't.


	8. Chapter 8 Team Flare glittering cave

Chapter 8 Team Flare glittering cave

I came to the new town called ambrette town. There was an aquarium and a building that restore fossil and we have to meet a scientist who restores them. He was friends with professor sycamore. We was his students and we ask him do he know anything about mega evolution he said he do not know anything about it. Well we on square on again. But we find out about fossil so I and calem went to glittering cave. I got there was this man with a FUNNY LOOKING clothes? He says he burn with passion he is called team flare. And he challenges me to a battle. I beat him of course and I went to find the missing scientist. And when I tried to get to him. Then I beat another foolish grunt. I see more of this fool. One was lady and man. Saying who this child is. Then calem came running and we battle them. We beat the and there was trying to find a fossil. We find the scientist. He was so focus on finding the fossil he didn't even notice the weirdo in red. So he gave us a fossil I chose the rainbow it called a sail fossil and I took it to the scantiest and he revived it called Amaura. I love him he was so adorable and I name him ice. Calem went to explore I decide to go to cyllage city. I got there took a look at the stone and a cute little eevee came by. I adore eevee so much and she was so cute when I capture her I name her star. And I let her evolve into a Pokémon I always wanted a fairy Pokémon it called a sylveon. I want to meet VALERIE really bad and she has one as well. I stayed at the Pokémon center tonight. To come up with a plan for my next badge. It not going to be easy I hear this gym is very tough. He a rock type and his name is grant. He friend with VALERIE I have to try hard.

I called my mom and told her I capture a new Pokémon star come say hi to my mother. Sylv. Oh she so adorable it a sylveon and it a fairy. Yes mom is going to challenge the gym tomorrow wish me luck. I will dear good luck. Bye Toni.

I was about to sleep when my holo caster start ring it was dad. Hello Cupcake. Hey dad.


	9. Chapter 9 cllyage gym

Chapter 9 Cllyage city

After I beat the trainer in the gym I met the gym leader of course his name is grant and he had fossil Pokémon and I it was a easy match but I won and I have my second gym badge. I hug all my Pokémon and told them thank you. I want to look around and the town some more. . It amazing. The beach was in the town. So I went to the Pokémon center and had my baby suit on. And I told everyone it relax. My baby suit was pink of course with heart all around. Princess was relaxing she very serious and she don't like water same for ice. But spark and star love the water. Then a boy notices me. Hey. There. My name is Stevie. I am a video expert and a Pokémon trainer. I my say you have some wonderful Pokémon and you are very pretty so can you do a photo graph for me. Sure but let me guess you want a pokmoen battle do you. Of course. Hm. Okay Stevie had a grovyle. Wait I love grovyle you so cute. Grovyle was bruising a little. So we battle and I won of course. He was from the Pokémon Pr video and wants me to do a video to get more view and people to come. So I did and next d ay everyone was wanted to do a video he told them to come to lumiose city . Amaura don't like battles that much so I decide to let it go home to mom. I was about to leave when Stevie came to gave me an egg. It a treecko egg. Hey Stevie you going to vaniville town are you. Yes why can you give my mom ice? He a friendly Pokémon and he don't like to battle so I want him to stay home with my mother rhyhorn can have a play mate sure. What your mother name. Grace Muto. The famous grace rhyhorn racer. You her daughter. Sure anything for you. Take care of the egg. The next day the egg hatched and it was treecko.

It was a boy and I like me. I name you Bruce. He hugs me of course. I trained him beat water type trainer and he evolve into a grovyle. Now I have I have Pokémon

Princess - Braxier

Sparkle -pikahcu

Bruce - treecko

Star - sylveon


	10. Chapter 10 team flare strike again

Chapter 10 team flares strike again

I was coming on route 4 where I find my adorable eevee and I met that weirdo in red again. And he remembers me of course. He challenges me to a battle and I beat him and he said he love to easy drop on people conversation on the holo caster I mean. And I battle another one as well. Team flare are looking for something or someone because why are there here on this grave site. I thought there was ordinary stone and somewhere. In cyllage city someone told me about the Great War in kalos I mean. So I went to the next town and I saw the same man again and he called me a pip-squeak and told me team flare is searching for something very powerful and I should keep out of it. This is very suspicious about them. There are worst criminal I ever see in my life. Then team plasma and team rocket. At lease team rocket had better outfit then them it stupid orange and fashion. There don't have any taste on fashion there look like creepy in orange tuxedo. Same e for the woman as well. I hope I don't be bother by anyone. I was about to walk when notice Calem came behind me. Asking what happen. About team flare. I told him there was looking for something around those stones on route 10. I don't know what they're up to but I defeat them. Oh well I give you call if I hear anything about them. Toni um you want to have lunch with me. Well I don't know. Please to get to know my neighbor. You know I have a nickname call me small lady or my own name Toni. So we went to this little nice café. And the food was good. He ask me how many badge I have two why. Oh nothing just trying to be a good trainer that all. You getting badge as well. Not really battling those gym leaders are very tough. Don't give up you have to keep trying. So I am of to shalour city. I have got cross reflection cave. But you can come with me Toni. No I want to see more of the town. See you later. Bye.

I saw ties two funny looking stone. Hm there look really weird I don't know is this stone are whatever. Well I better go to the next town / I have to pass reflection cave.

I was about to leave a the town when I hear a roar from behind .


	11. Chapter 11 Korrina and the lucario duo

Chapter 11 Korrina and the lucario duo

I was about to leave town when korrina came behind me. She said hi to me and the same lucario who like me said hi as well he was very happy to see me. So she said she the gym leader of shalour city and she want to test me she how good I am as a trainer. She also said which lucario that likes me though. So I battle them and my princess evolves into her final form. In a delphox. It a psychic and fire type. And I told her to do mystical fire. And she knocks out the lucario and the other lucario as well. She can tell I am strong and she see why lucario the one on my left like me so much. It see I have gift on battling and it been waiting for a tinier to it equal I guess. She told me to come to the tower of mastery. I said I will be three so I went on the route battle a psyche trainer as well for the duo and my holo caster was ring . It was professor sycamore. He told me almost there to shalour city. Well good news he said there a man who is a mega guru. He an expert on the mega evolution. I want you to find the secret of mega evolution. I said okay so I was heading to reflection cave and I made it out is was very awesome I saw my reflection same for princess. And Trevor and tierno was there and we did a battle a pokedex battle and I won of course. Then there told me about the building I suppose to go it called the tower of master. I was about to head to that direction when tierno came run behind. You okay you seem out of breath. I find this I don't know what it is. It a strange looking rock. It a wavering stone. Okay but I didn't find this stone you did. I have to go so I made my way to tower of mastery. It so big and beautiful.

And I went in the room and there was Korrina and a gentleman was with her. So you must be professor sycamore student. Hello young lady come in. Oh hello Toni. Grandpa this is the trainer I was telling you about. The one lucario like. I can see why lucario like you so much your aura is very strong. Korrina said lucario is happy to see me when it in the poke ball. We finish the conversation Trevor and tire no came in. and ask who he is.

He said he mega guru and he know everything about the mega evolution. He asks them what the name. Am Trevor and am tienro and her name is. She said her name. And wait just a minute

Young lady where did you get the stone. The wavering stone. Oh someone gave it to me. No you find small lady. No tienro you gave it to me.

Well a lease you were honest about it. If you lied about this stone it will be just an ordinary rock. Are more kids supposed to be here? Yes there coming

We went outside and Shauna and calem was outside. Mega guru talks about the mega evolution how to evolve them with a mega bracelet. He only have one so we have to battle for it. Shauna didn't want it be pretty to wear but she not interested. Tierno passed same for Trevor.

That leaves Small lady and calem. Okay Small lady let battle for it. Fine by me.


	12. Chapter 12 battle for the mega braclet

Chapter 12 Battle for the mega bracelet

It was me vs. Calem. And he sends out meowstic. The finally form of an espurr. I SEND OUT princess who evolve into her final form. He tried to do a fake out and I told her to dodge and do shadow ball and it work It was out. He had so Pokémon that was strong enough and he finally brought out finally state who evolve just like my Pokémon it a greninja. He so adorable but I have to beat it. I recalled her back and send out piakchu who name is sparkle. And I told him to do thunderbolt. Greninja was fast and used water shuriken but I told my sparkle to used quick attack and it was missing as well and told it to do electro ball. And it did damage now let end it with thunder. And I won I told sparkle thank you. I guess I be getting the mega ring said Toni. Thank you Toni for the battle didn't know my neighbor would be a tough Pokémon trainer to beat. And so my mysterious trainer you will get the mega ring but I have to ask you to come to the gym of course. Well bye. Toni professor will be happy if you get the mega bracelet and collect all the mega evolution stone. Well bye. See you small lady. You know small lady calem see you as an interesting rival. See you. Wow let go to the Pokémon center I want to come up with battle plan. She a fighting user so delpohx and sylveon will be a good chose. I fix dinner for everyone and there like it. My third badge here I come.

Then my holo caster ringing. Hello Toni I hear you getting the mega bracelet. I told proffer yes I am. Well he cognation me and told me good luck on the gym beating korrina I hear is pretty hard. But I think you can do it goodbye. Hm. Well good thing I trained very well today. Well good night star. Wish us luck on are gym battle tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13 battling the gym leader

Chapter 13 Battling the gym leader

I went to the gym battle lots of trainer in the gym and came face with korrina. The battle was good though and I see send out hawlunca. And I send out sparkle. Since hawlunca is a fighting and flying type I have the advantage and she told it to do flying press. I told him to do quick attack and dodge it. It misses. Now discharge. And I knock him out. She send of machoke and I send out star. And do moon blast. And it knocks her Pokémon as well final one. She sends out her last Pokémon it was a. mienfoo. She did high jump kick I told star to dodge. And she did and it does lots of damage if the target dodges. And I told her to do fairy wind. She did and along with swift and I defeat mienfoo. So I have my third badge. And she told me to come back to the tower of mastery. I know you were over there and I should have given it to you their it good to battle a mega evolution and another one as well. So I made my up to the tower and guess who was up there lucario who like me very much and the other one. I said hello. Well Toni let get you start this is a mega bracelet and this is mega stone. Do you know anything about them?

Ii said a little when a pokmoen hold the stone there mega evolves. Correct and after the battle there go back to their form. So here is the mega bracelet. And lucario came by my side. Korrina was shock that a random trainer has a graft then she does. She said there this lucario was special riolu and been with her. But she tried to be friends with this one but he want to find a tinier who like him and he been waiting every since. And he finally find one. Well Toni he like you and it saying it want to be on your side to battle with you and go adventure and since we both have mega evolution Pokémon let battle to see who is stronger. Wait

Quick question. Are there brother. Yes there are. Their hatched together why. Um nothing this one on my side is the oldest so he want to fight his baby brother. You ready ray. He like the name you gave him Toni.


	14. Chapter 14 Battling with lucario Ray

Chapter 14 Battling with lucario Ray

So it was a pleasant breeze came by and we decide to battle. We both mega evolve are Pokémon. The lucario was amazing and there are ready to begin. You ready Ray. He agree same for Korrina lucario and we battle. We both ready. Power punch. Dodge it ray and used aura sphere. Lug. Used bone rush. You used bone rush as well Ray. Now used aura sphere. . It was a hard match both lucario gave it their all. And korrina lucario fainted. Ray you did it good job. You did good as well lucario. Toni you did good and you and lucario are one with each other. Toni take good care of him. I will I was leaving and guru master told me congratulation for getting the mega bracelet. I told him thank you and I left the tower of mastery. And I went to the Pokémon center I stayed there town. I called mom and told her I received a mega bracelet it mega evolve pokmoen. She told me congratulations and she never ever heard about it. I introduce her to my new partner ray (lucario). She said hello to him. He said hi as well. Well goodnight. Goodnight mom.

I swept in the nice bed ever. And star was sleeping next to me. I kept looking at my mega bracelet and I know am going to be the greatest trainer ever. The next morning I look at my map. The next town is coumarine city. Let go team we was about to leave the city when calem called me. Toni. So you got the mega bracelet look go on you um here take this it called Hm surf. Can't wait to battle you bye. Bye calem


	15. Chapter 15 Battling with breeze

Chapter 15 Battling with breeze

I came to couramine town meet professor sycamore and the champion was with him. He was proud of me getting the mega bracelet.

It's only a hypothesis, but I think the bond between Pokémon and Trainer is the key to this new Evolution. But what is this bond, exactly? And why are there examples of Mega Evolution only in the Kalos region? There's still so much we don't know..."

"Oh! What an excellent point! Indeed! The more you know, the more there is to research! The excitement never ends, does it?" well congratulation on reaching the mega bracelet now you can see about the mega evolution. After professor sycamore left the champion said she can't wait to battle me. And she left. I took the train to get up to the city where t he gym leader is. After I got there I went into the gym and I battle all the trainer and I went to the gym leader. He had grass type Pokémon. So I have to use princess. He had one Pokémon left and it was gogoat. He told it do bulldoze. I told her to dodge and used mystical fire. And it defeats him. The gym leaded was impress with me and told me never give up on my dream and I want. He gave me my badge. This is my fourth badge. Thank you princess. After I went to the Pokémon center there I hear my dad was coming to town to play for the town parade. The girl who love my father work said he be playing tomorrow. I really want to leave today. I don't want my father to see me. I was about to leave when his member saw me. Hey Toni. Oh no. it Jeremy. What you and my father doing here. Well the carnival out here and we will be playing it. That great Jeremy. Well I have to go. Your father is happy to see you. So don't leave town just this let. Why. Come on your father be happy. We took the train and came down and there was this hotel. Everyone was there wanted to see my father of course. And when the girls saw me. Hey how did she have in. she V.I.P. She doesn't even look to be Darien fan club. You just got her in. because she a blonde. I finally had it. Darien muto is my father you block head. . Um.

She got her mother temper. Sorry... oh you look juts like him. I look like my mother. I don't accept now leave me alone. Hey Jeremy the other girls behind her I now her. Shauna. Hey small lady. You know Darien muto. Yes he my father. You want to go in. Yes. Okay let her in. Everyone else stay in line. You get you autograph soon. No fair.

So your father is famous rock band. You didn't want to tell everyone. Huh. Having famous parents is a good thing. But I never ever head a true friend that only want to be my friend because of my parents been celebrity. Well me and the other are your friends. Thank you. I went to see him and he we getting ready for concert. Hey dad. Toni. Hello my dear how are you. Am fine. So you a Pokémon trainer are you. Yes. So how many badge you have four badges. Just defeat a gym leader in this town. That good Toni and good job on getting the badge. Oh dad. This girl behind she my friend her name is Shauna. Oh you my cupcake friends huh. Dad doesn't call me cupcake. I gave you that nick name you love eating cupcake and be all over you face.

So you girls can see the show As V.I.P. Thank daddy. Awesome. Toni how is your mom. She fine why. I call her when I have time because am going to battle the gym leader in lumiose city. I hear he very tough but I have strong Pokémon. That good. Toni you have a mega bracelet yes. God because I have one a well. It a mega ring. You remember houndoom. Yeah. It a houndoonite. Yes. You want to battle your old man. I am stronger than you know. Only mega evolution in this battle before the show.

Ray come on out. (Lug) oh a lucario. You have on. Well yeah he likes me before he became my partner. That good cupcake. Dad. Ray laughs as well no not you too. Don't laugh at me with that nickname.

The battle was hard. And it came in a draw. Ray. Houndoom you did good how about I you come with to the tonight. Lug.

I know my father band is loud but he can play a mean guitar. Well I have to go dad. You take care and you call me when you have your entire badge I cheer you the way when you go to the pokmoen league. Thank dad. Bye.

He has to go to Hoenn huh. Yep. At the slateport city. Yep. Well Toni is going to stay around town some more byes. Okay the gate to lumiose city. I hear it something happen to t he power plant. I better go see what wrong.


	16. Chapter 16 power plant

Chapter 16 power plant

I came to the power plant. And I saw the same guy with that orange suit. He was looking for something and I said what you are looking for. He told me it not of my business. And we battle I won of course and he was about to leave when he said he drop the power plant card and I find it but I wasn't going tell Mr. Tall and gruesome where it is. So I went into the build and not a soul was there. I guess team flare have the people as hostage I better go save them. I beat all the grunts here and I meet the male grunt and lady in a red dress. He notices me and us battle and I beat him and his houndoom.Aliana was her name and she battles me. She had a mightheyna and I mega evolve my ray and he beat her Pokémon. There already took the electric out of the power plant it no used. She told me. You are very skillful you should join team flare. Um no way you evil and I don't like bad guys. Well it stills a set still open for your skill. After their leave a two strange people came in one was a guys with a blue mask and a girl with a red masked. There say there are superhero and there are masked hero. And there here from professor request and we was racing here to stop team flare but they're gone. Yes I defeat them do you see them here. Um guess we don't. Well you save the day and brought the power plant back to the people who work here. I ask them who are there. Well we are team masked hero. And it good to have a crime fighter out here as well. Try not to overdo it Ms. Toni well we have to go. Crime is on the foot. Let go my lady. Right. Be seen you crime fighter Toni.

I was about to leave when the constructor worker and female scientist told me thank you for rescuing everyone and their never ever forget me for saving them. I told them no problem. There said there are going to tell the news about me. I really don't want to do an interview so I left before the reporter comes. I was heading to the grate when I saw the tallest man I ever seen. He was like 7 feet tall. If you stretch out a seviper tail you can describe him. He keeps saying this to me The Pokémon… The flower Pokémon… The Pokémon that was given eternal life… he said he must have _search for the Pokémon . I feel sorry for the man I hope he find his Pokémon. Now the power back on. And it night time am heading to a Pokémon center and I got to the grate Shauna was behind me. She saying she was running crazy when she saw me. And she said someone got the power back on. There said it was a blonde hair girl that look like senerentiy on sailor moon. Even though her hair is not in pigtails. Even the worker saying she brave and fight of team flare. Shauna. She must be very strong. Shauna that girl is me. No way. There are about to do fire work at the laminose tower and clemont is about to let the tower come back on. Let go. Everyone was excited for the power as well for the fire work. Shauna was happy but I was falling asleep next to ray. See Toni it beautiful is it. Wow her out. Lug. It a Pokémon center nearby._

 _Welcome to the pokmoen center. A lucario It wild. The other trainer wants to capture Toni Pokémon. No it has a trainer. Ray is your name. Follow me to the bed room your trainer must be tired. Ray put her on the bed gently and put a sign saying do not disturb. And he was in the floor meditate_

 _A door open and a trainer try to capture ray. Lug. Come on. It came out. What. Come on. Toni turns the light on what you doing. Trying to capture this wild lucario. He not wild he belongs to me. You cannot capture someone Pokémon. He has an owner and it me. Why would a girl have a lucario? Girls like you need a fairy Pokémon. Ray used aura sphere. What. Boom. He not going to miss._

 _Next morning you want some breakfast because we have so train for a gym leader. The trainer was sorry he told me and lucario. Fine can I and my Pokémon have breakfast alone?_


	17. Chapter 17 battling clemont gym

Chapter 17 battling clemont gym

I battle all the trainer and answer there quiz their threw at me. And I meet the gym leader of course and his little sister. She said her name is bonnie. And when she saw me she said you the perfect woman to be my big brother wife. Um. Bonnie. Come on clemont she beautiful. Bonnie I don't want a relationship right now. I am a gym leader and guess you here for a gym battle. You have all four badges. Then a battle is a battle. The battle was easy to me. And I got my fifth badge. Bonnie was disappointed that her big brother lost. My big brother lost. Oh, Bonnie... When will you learn there's no shame in losing? I'm glad whenever I get to learn something new thanks to strong challengers like this girl who came to challenge me. Here is y our fifth badge the voltage badge. Yes my fifth badge. Thank you ray and everyone who work hard to get it.

After I left. My holo caster start ringing and it was professor sycamore. He wants to talk to me. So meet him at lysandre café so I went to the café and there was professor sycamore and lysandre. There was talking about the mega evolution. Actually, Lysandre himself is of royal ancestry... He truly is a chosen one." By the way Toni do you know who made the holo caster? Yes lysandre. That correct. Lysandre is a great man. He supports Trainers and Pokémon research with some of the profit from the Holo Caster."

"What a passionate person. He's just like a blazing flame. Perhaps his pride in his lineage is what makes him burn so intensely."

"That being said, what Lysandre says is only one way to looking at things. He really a blazing man he is. Well I hold you two long and also _"Congratulations on getting the mega bracelet and also here is a king rock. I have to go._

 _I left the café and my holo caster again start ringing and it was Trevor saying he want to meet me on route 14. Where the scary house is. So I went there we hade battle with pokedex. I won of course and I want to say I didn't like too copy everyone . So calem and I battle and I won of course. You gotten stronger Toni but I get strong as well. Calem went his own way and the guys want to see the scary house. I check my map. Scary house. Unknown. Hm nothing on my map about it. I better go check it went Shauna or pass. Better pass._


	18. Chapter 18 scary house

Chapter 18 scary house

I made to the route where the scary house is. And Shauna saw me and asks do you want to come. I really want to say no. I don't believe in stories like this she begs and I finally say yes. Shauna Trevor and tenor was three and a man invite us to come in. It was a dark and stormy night many years ago. Lost, I arrived at this house and went inside. The lights would not turn on, so I fearfully looked around the house. Eventually, I made my way into the kitchen. There was no sign of anyone being there... I found the fridge, and when I opened it, a faint light leaked out. I could finally make out my surroundings. And I saw the faint outline of a man huddling in the corner of the room. I tried to tell him that I was lost and I was hoping he'd let me stay until morning, but when I approached him... The man suddenly screamed, "Stay back!" I apologized and continued to plead my case. "Please, can't you help me?" "I'm not talking to you!" he shouted. I looked at the man in surprise. When I did this, the man asked me... "Can't you see them? Behind you!""A horde of faceless men!"" He wants us to pay for listen to this story of course I refuse and didn't listen to the story I was pretend to sleep though the whole story. This was a good ghost story to tell little kids like to my cousin who live in kanto about this. My cousin name is Brittany and she my mother niece. My mother have a sister name is Christy. She a sky flying trainer. And my auntie is in kalos right now. My little cousin is with her grandparents. So it doesn't shock me if I meet my auntie right now. I arrive at the new town Laverre City. There was hiving so type of fashion show. And one of gym leader was in it. It Valerie she my idol. I always want to meet her I went to the gym it was closed today for a fashion show. And a lady who is a trainer in the gym said to me. You are so pretty um do you have any fairy type Pokémon. Yes I do. Why. Come on out star. Oh a sylveon/ let go you and your sylveon will be on stage say what.

I was dress just like my sylveon cream white outfit mix with pink. And my hair was put up as a bun. Lots of girl was walking in with their different Pokémon and I came in. Their ask can ? My Pokémon do fairy wind and she can. I told her to do it and she did.

Then Valerie came out with her male sylveon. And my went in love in first sight. After the gym she saw me and said am very stronger trainer she haven't have a good battle in a long time. My name is Valerie what your name . The name is Toni and this one her name is star. On you have sylveon. She a female. My falling in love with you . My friends are coming to eat with us. Who the name or grant and siebold.. Oh siebold is the member of the elite four. He a water type trainer. That correct. So grant saw me and said nice to see you again Toni how you been. You going to battle Valerie good luck she a tough gym leader to defeat. I give it my all. And I smell someone cooking very well and these gentlemen bring the food. And he saw me. Hello my dear. What your name is it beautiful then you um. I was brushing a little um. The name is Toni muto. Hello Toni nice to meet you is a trainer . Yes I am. Good luck getting your badge and I can't wait to battle you. Wait did you say muto. Yes why? Well your mother is a famous rhyhorn racer and your father famous rock band . Yes he is why. I see you want to follow your own path and not become like them. Yes I want to be a Pokémon trainer and want to become a champion. My Pokémon work ever hard for me and I thank them for getting me this far. Toni you are a stronger and kind trainer and I respect that. I can tell you don't want to be the shadow of your parents do you. Nope. That a good thing now let eat you guys. Thank you for invite me Mrs. Valiere. No problem Toni can't wait to battle you.

My holo caster ringing and it was Auntie Christy . Hey auntie. Hey Toni how are you. Well I have some new. I and your little cousin are moving to kalos. What. Yep we move to santalune city. That great auntie. Please stop by to visit us very soon okay. Sure thing. I mean it Toni your cousin can't wait to see you. Bye.

She worst than my mother. Mom. You know auntie is moving here. Yes she is. Are you happy yeah sure I am. Well I have to go met her ./ like she said you need to come see her next week. Mom I all the way to laverre city . Don't you have a flying Pokémon not really. Okay I tell her you can't come. But when you do go see her and you cousin.

Sometime I want to be my own woman not a rhyhorn racer , rock band, or even a sky flying trainer. I want to be my own person is that not hard to ask. My dream is to become champion and is not going to give up. This is my own destiny. I decide to put my hair into two pigtails. And dress different how you like my outfit guys. Everyone cheer their love it.


	19. Chapter 19 faiy vs fairy

Chapter 19 fairy vs. Fairy

So valiere and I have battle and she was a little difficult but my star pull it off with a move call iron tail and knock out her sylveon. She recalled it back send out mawile I told her to come back I know you tired. Let go princess use flamethrower. Dodge it used moon blast. Used flamethrower. You can do it princess. Huh mawle. Now used mystical fire and it deal damage and defeat mawile. Good job Toni. But can you win against my Mr. Mime. Want to resets princess. She agrees. Let go ray. Time to mega evolve. Mr. Mime used moon blast flash cannon. Mr. Now used shadow claw. And knock out her Pokémon. The winner is ray the victory the winner is Toni. Thank you ray. Here your badge. Toni you are the first person to beat me. I am. Yes you are. Wow. Don't give up on your dream to become the champion I know you can be. Thank your valiere. Hey guys let me fix your favorite dessert. Here enjoy it I called my mother and told her I won. She said very nice. So are you going to come home today? Um. Mom I very busy with training. Well I tell you auntie you can't make it. Thank mom. Bye

I was upset my mommy didn't say congratulation on get the badge. I know deep down she want me to be a rhyhorn racer. Ray saw a tear come down... He was worried no I told him am fine. I forgot he can read my aura especially when someone is upset. He knew my families want me to be something is not. I even want to runaway when I was nine year old. Btu didn't. Ray hugs me. I told myself right after I be champion am never ever coming back here to kalso I mean. not even home to vanvillie town. All my pokmoen came to me and I told them. You guys are the only family I have. I have no mom no father no one. Everyone in my family wants me to be something I don't want to be. Everyone was worried about their trainer. Thank you guys for cheering me up you best friends I ever had. Now let rest for tonight.


	20. Chapter20trouble at the poke ball factor

Chapter 20 trouble at the poke ball factory

After I came from the Pokémon center Shauna and Trevor came running saying there are going to the poke ball factory it in laverre city. So I decide to go me and Trevor stay down the stair and he said the guy with the orange suit said no visitor today. I know him he works for team flare. So Shauna goes ask him again. Calem and tienro came to us. We told him this guy want let anyone in We hear scream and she was running. Shauna. Get back her. Tierno you go protect her small lady and I will go see what going on. We see lots of team flare member here. What are there doing here I don't k you kids is not suppose to be here. The oaf can even do his job. Mightyhena get them out of here. Small lady I deal with this lady you go help the manger okay. I battle lots of grunt o match for me. There was talking with this gentlemen and demand him to hand over all the poke balls and say if he help he get a deduce on been member of team flare. He refuses to help them and told him to leave. There no reason with this gentlemen w ergot all the poke ball let leave. Huh. Who is she? I don't know she e not one of our team I don't car e grunt deal with her. I defeat the female grunt. The other two ladies call her weak. Who care let just take her it two of us. Hey you have to battle me as well. Huh. so we battle this ladies who apart of the group and we won me and Calem. There was saying something after we defeat them _Probability is just probability, after all... Absolutes do not exist." Oh how can I lose? We got what we need let go. Thank you two. You are my hero both of you. I have two things to give you. A master ball and a big nugget. Take as a token. There took all the poke ball etc. From here at the poke ball factory. I don't know what they're using those poke ball. There are strange group. Thank goodness you not a part of them. We came down stair Shauna wants to go visit. Calem told them that not the time for that. Three have lots of cleaning up to do. What team flare did this? He also hears team flare stole electricity from the kilos power plant. What they're doing. Maybe there trying to began back a mystical Pokémon. Calem I don't know am not a detective. Well if you see anything calls me Small lady._


	21. Chapter 21 rescue

Chapter 21 Rescue

I coming on route 15 and I came pass the lost hotel it look abandon and on the map it was the mostly beautiful hotel in the kalos but it was no one come to the hotel anymore and it closed down bad business I guess. So I pass it and went to the gate of course came to a nice town called Dendemille Town. And she meets the professor and dexio. He said hello Toni it good to see you. Well am here to tell you about a legendary Pokémon. It symbol with a Y. You mean yvealtal. Yes that him. It used all it energy and then when it done it turn back to a cocoon and it go back to sleep. It up in a mountain someone say. But it is good Toni if you capture it. I befriend with a legendary. I hear it really hard to be there friend. I think you can befriend it Toni. Um. We have to go we contract you if we have information on yveatal. Small lady is professor here no you just miss him. Oh man. Am going to frost coven see you later Trevor. Okay. It really cold out here. Something happen at frost cavern. Hm. Then a ace trainer tell about a Pokémon who was friends with this Mamoswine. The ace trainer told the Pokémon name Abomasnow. Something must be wrong with it in the cave. So I decide to go and Trevor came asking what happen I told him I need to go to the cave something must be wrong with abomasnow . Wait... she very brave girl. Like she stand for love and justice. I know. I battle trainer and I hear voice up head. It was team flare. I was about to approach them when Trevor cam behind me. What you doing. (Sshs...) Be quiet. We have to steal this Pokémon energy and leave here quickly. Ray aura sphere. Huh. What is that? Huh. It a kid. What you doing to abomasnow us stealing this Pokémon energy. You two are a witness you must be deal with you two deal with them yes, madam. I beat the grunt and I battle the team scientist marble and I won. There said there are don't on this place. He came out said small lady are you afraid of team flare. Well am kinder scared of them. I don't want to be bother by them again. I said no. Am not afraid them. Just freak in bad outfit. I have to report back to ace trainer that abomasnow is fine. I was about to leave when the ice and grass Pokémon touch me. It gave me something. It was a mega evolution. I told it thank you. Let go ray. We took route 17 and rode on Mamoswine. This is better riding I every rode. Came to anistar city. And the assistance came out told me who to meet about the legendary I already know about it. Well here is repeat ball thank you.


	22. Chapter 22 battling the psychic gym

Chapter 22 Battling the psychic gym

After I beat Calem in a Pokémon battle I decide to battle the Pokémon gym leaded olypimia . She a psychic type user and plus the gym leader. I have the entire plan to battle her I beat the entire trainer and made my way. And I finally meet the gym leader she introduce herself as Olympia she a psyche type user and the gym leader as well. So I battle her and it was tough battle but I used all my strength to beat her Pokémon and I won,. I got my seventh badge. I almost about the recited my final badge though. I was so happy about that. She my future it very bright and I see it coming true your dream. Thank you for the battle. And I thank princess and everyone on my team. I was leaving and Calem want an another battle. I told him my Pokémon are tired let the m rest okay. We just came out of a gym battle. Then our holo caster was ringing. It was Lysander. Pokémon Trainers. I come to you by the Holo Caster to make an important announcement. Listen well. Team Flare will revive the ultimate weapon, eliminate everyone who isn't in our group, and return the world to a beautiful, natural state. Unproductive fools are consuming our future... If nothing changes, the world will become ugly and conflicts will raze the land from end to end. I repeat. We will use the ultimate weapon and wipe the slate clean. I'm sorry, those of you who are not members of Team Flare, but this is adieu to you all." what is that suppose to mean. He wants to get rid of us. What was that all about? Hm I hear stories about a man used a weapon to begin a Pokémon back to life. But. Toni it just a fairy tale. It could be real. Where is his hideout? Hm Lysander café. We have no time here. Take my pidgeot. He takes you to where you go. Thank. What about you I need to call professor sycamore and I have an altaria. Pidgeot fly to lumiose city.


	23. Chapter 23 Stoping team flare

Chapter 23 stopping team flare

I went to Lysander café battle two grunts who want to be part of the team flare. _Welcome."_ "This world will eventually reach the point of no return... Saving the lives of all is impossible. Only the chosen ones will obtain a ticket to tomorrow. Do you want to have a ticket? Or, do you want to stop me? Show me in battle." _Excellent! I can feel the fire of your convictions burning deep within your heart!"_ After being defeated _"Wah ha ha! Your convictions, and those of your Pokémon, please me! You are here to stop me. But I ask you to wait. I tried to save people-and the world-with the profit from this lab. But my efforts had no effect... The world was just too vast...and too full of fools that I couldn't save through my hard work alone... That's why I decided the only way to save the world was to take it all for myself. I don't expect that I will ever make you understand how I think and feel... Try to stop the ultimate weapon if you must, but to do so, you will have to explore our lab and have Pokémon battles with all you meet."_

 _"Oh, and as for the_ _Elevator Key_ _, one of the Team Flare Scientists you've met on your journey has it.""Saving everything... The world is suffering because of this absurd dream..." so I battle the same girls form the poke ball factory also battle the girl from the power plant and still no key. . Then it hit me. Marble. So I battle her and I got the key and I find the basement and put the key in._


	24. Chapter 24 mysterious AZ

Chapter 24 mysterious AZ

Listen, one who will face Lysandre…"

"A terribly long time ago…"

"There was a man and a Pokémon. He loved that Pokémon very much."

"A war began."

"The man's beloved Pokémon took part in the war."

"Several years passed."

"He was given a tiny box."

"The man wanted to bring the Pokémon back. No matter what it took."

"The man built a machine to give it life."

"He brought his beloved Pokémon back."

"The man had suffered too much. His rage had not subsided."

"He could not forgive the world that had hurt the Pokémon he loved."

"He turned the machine into the ultimate weapon."

"The man became a bringer of destruction that ended the war."

"The Pokémon that was given life must have known…"

"That the lives of many Pokémon were taken to restore its life."

"The resurrected Pokémon left the man."

"Get the key back. It should not be used. Everything will vanish again. Do you want to know unending pain…like I have?"

That is AZ. He has the same name as a king that lived 3,000 years ago. And for some unknown reason, he had the key to the ultimate weapon hung around his neck. It's finally time. Follow me to my chambers."

"The only thing left to do is put the plan in motion. I'm counting on you."

"One push of a button, and we can activate the ultimate weapon from this room."

"I believe being a chosen one means you have the potential to change the future! Whether we activate the ultimate weapon or leave it safely underground will rest upon if you actually have this potential or not."

So I meet dr. xeosic. Team flare member I beat him and I push the right button but he press the remote in his hand and the stone came out of geosensge town and it was the ultimate weapon. You never ever stop his dream. You see about that. Have to get out of here and get to that town. So flew on pidgeot and I arrive to town. It was ghost town and house was knocking over. i went to battle a team flare grunts and i beat him and he ranway. calem came behind and i return his pokemon thank you. we have to stop team flare. we was heading to there team flare headquarter. and we got there we saw lysandre. _The ultimate weapon's flower has finally bloomed above the soil. Don't you find its beauty captivating? As we speak, it draws its energy from the Legendary Pokémon. Toni I apologize that the weapon was unearthed even after you chose correctly in the lab. But conflicting egos drive this world-things don't always go the way you want! Even though resources, space, and energy on this planet are limited, the number of people and Pokémon has increased to an unsustainable level. Whether it's money or energy, the ones who steal are the ones who win in this world." _"So, tell me. The mega ring did you share it?_ _"When there is only one of something, it can't be shared. When something can't be shared, it will be fought over. And when something is fought over, some must survive without it. The only way to create a world where people live in beauty, a world without conflict or theft, is to reduce the number of living things. Pokémon... Shall no longer exist. Pokémon are wonderful beings. Humans have worked with Pokémon, and we have helped each other flourish. But precisely because of that, they will inevitably become tools for war and theft!" it to late anyway. Toni i have a extra ticket why not be on are side. um. toni dont listen we going to save the legendary.__


	25. Chapter 25 final battle with lysandre

Chapter 25 final battle with lysandre

After Calem and I beat team flare grunts inside the team flare headquarter we meet Shauna and she had a device to on the secret door. It was made by clement. It does with puzzles. So we got there it was Hey… Is that thing that looks like a cocoon? It sure does. That must be Vestal. It doesn't look like it's alive, but. That does mean anything you kids. More of team flares grunts. Oh no I hate being chase. Hey don't let that kids get away. Calem go protect Shauna I deal with this grunts go. Okay. Hey I hear about her her very well. This brat is tough call for reinforcement go get lysandre. Everything was quiet and I of a sudden the cocoon start to move and I glowed and it start to come alive. And it was Yveltal. He was restoring his energy and it came down to me. I guess it wants to battle and I capture it with a quick ball and it stay in. Calem battle all the grunts and protect Shauna. You're amazing small lady. A legendary want to be your friends that awesome. _"What a startling development! I never would've thought you were really a chosen one!"_ _So THIS is the mighty Yveltal._ _I expected more from a Pokémon called a legend! You desire help from people? YOU need help from a human girl?"_ Who-what's going on with that outfit! Is that really you, Lysandre? Small lady already beat you. _What are you doing here?"_ _For me, victory is using the ultimate weapon. In order to do that, I need to reclaim the Legendary Pokémon's power and send it to that weapon once again. I'll be taking the Legendary Pokémon back now! This time, I won't lose. I, too, shall use the Mega Ring and_ _Mega Stone_ _that you researched during your travels."_ _It's over... Fools with no vision will continue to befoul this beautiful world. They will go on until the only thing left to do is squabble over the remaining scraps of hope..."_ _Um… Know what I think? Even if there's only a little bit of something, it's still best to share it. Even you managed to use Mega Evolution… That's because_ _Gyarados_ _shared its power with you, didn't it? And not just Gyarados, but you're other Pokémon, too…"_

 _If that were possible, all wars would have ended long ago! I can only see one future! One where selfish, foolish humans think about nothing other than themselves and steal more and more from one another... It's a tragic future!"_

 _"The original purpose of this device was to bring a Pokémon back to life. But the ancient king transformed it into this ultimate weapon... Hmm. When the Legendary Pokémon awakened, it took back much of its energy-its power-that had been sent to the ultimate weapon. There's not much power left... But there IS enough to use it once..."_

Toni _Sycamore's pupils... Let us live forever..._ _The ultimate weapon is a flower that bloomed to no avail... Just like me... But this ends here! I will show what its remaining power can do!_

 _Toni Shauna let run. Yes. We got out of the building and it was destroyed. Then the masked hero shows up there destroy the weapon. So I said there wasn't being using it anymore is what you are saying. Yes. We also rescue some Pokémon of the stones. That good no more Pokémon have to worry if there energy is taken away. There okay yes all the emolga and other Pokémon are okay. Now we can be safe doing are travel. Let go back to ansitar city. Hey Toni if we see each other let have a battle bye. I was about to walk when the tall gentle was behind me_

 _A long time ago. A very long time ago."_

 _"The man made an ultimate weapon. Using it required the life force of many Pokémon… The Pokémon granted eternal life learned this."_

 _"The resurrected eternal Pokémon left the man's side. The man was surprised and sad. He had revived it so they could be together…"_

 _"Day after day passed, but they were never to meet. Eventually, he became a mere shell of a man. A man condemned to wander forever by the light of the weapon…"_

 _"And a Pokémon that also wanders eternally…"_

 _"Where is it now? What do I have to do to meet it?"_


	26. Chapter 26 the talk

Chapter 26 Talk

I was traveling when my holo caster start ringing and it was professor sycamore he told me to Couriway Town he be there. Hello..."

"I have to apologize to you about Lysandre... I'm very sorry for the trouble he caused..."

"And I'd also like to thank you! I'm sincerely grateful for what you did for all of the Pokémon and people of this world. And by stopping Team Flare, you also saved Lysandre. I always knew that he desired a beautiful world..."

"And maybe someday the population of people and Pokémon will actually increase to where resources become very scarce. If someone acts out of greed in such a world, surely some will go without. If all living things keep acting that way, there will be nothing left at all in the end. Why, there won't even be anything left to steal, will there?"

"But what I really wanted was for him to put his ego aside and lead everything to greater heights. I never had this discussion with him, though. So I'm partially responsible for this.

Well, enough of that Toni. Want you and your Pokémon to take everything you learned from your journey and hit me with your very best shot!""You are really something! You and your Pokémon have developed strong bonds by spending time together and by caring about one another. That's why you and your Pokémon are so strong." The strength you've found is simply marvelous! And... You truly love and trust your Pokémon! Toni. A treasure of mine is hidden in this town! If you'd like, try to find it. Well, I'll be off then! I have many preparations I must attend to! I have a little surprise planned for all of you to thank you for fighting Team Flare and saving Kalos!" well goodbye. My holo caster start ring. And it was mom. Hey mom. What up. You in couriway town. There a train station to get you to lumiose city. Why... your auntie want to meet you. Okay am coming. You don't have a flying type. Yes I do now I just capture him. I threw the Pokémon a nightwing came out. So I went to santualune city and I saw where auntie and my cousin live. It was nice and peaceful town. Brittany came and hugs me. And mom was little happy to see me. So how you be doing dear. Good. I see you not been a rhyhorn like you mother are a singer like your father. No. Well it good to follow up in your parent's footstep not chasing a dream like what you doing. You know what I mean. Come on you want to become the champion it just a childish dream. You know what I don't want to be anyone shadow. So leave me alone. I knew I shouldn't come here. Toni. Leave me alone. Nightwing fly back to courniy town. Toni! Christy you don't talk to my daughter like that. It good think maybe she stop this foolish dream and become a next rhyhorn racer are what every. She doesn't want to become those things. She different she always was battler. She very gifted in school teacher called her a child prodigy because she good. She always passed tests. Highest is the class. Am going home talk to you later.

Nightwing was flying and he hear crying he land somewhere on route 18. On a mountain top where no one can reach her. She was fixing dinner. Ray sense she been crying again. She told him what happen. He was talking to me telepathy right after I be champion I should leave this region and never look back. But my friends are here. I could always call them. Everyone came to hug me and nightwing was friends with the other. I told them thank you.

My holo caster ring it was mom. I didn't want to talk with her or anyone right now. The next morning I decide to go town to shop for more food in CouriwayTown. I hop off nightwing and I saw mom by the bench. Toni. You okay. I tried to call you. You weren't answering. You okay. You had me worried. Am fine. Don't listen to your aunt okay follow you dream I don't want you be a shadow of me. Follow your own destiny. You can come home and rest if you want no thank you I rested already, I ask nurse joy you weren't at the Pokémon center. I camp outside of a mountain. It wasn't a big deal. I have to go shopping for food and stuff so I need to go. Toni you can always tell me anything okay. I have to go back your auntie she need my help. Bye

Typical as ever. Ray came out you okay yes am fine. Just feel lonely. I tell you why I feel this way when we get back to the mountain then we leave a go to snowbelle city.


	27. Chapter 27 truth of loneliness

Chapter 27 truth of loneliness

I fix dinner everyone was sleep except night wing and ray. I told them about my childhood. My mom and dad was always busy and sometime be home late. It was me by myself most of the time. So I never ever had a true of my own. Until I meet you and your friends who next to us. I always am lonely. And other people want me to be like my mother or father. I didn't want to be a rhyhorn racer or a rock band singer. My dream is become Pokémon champion. Battle the champion and become a master. I want to become powerful. Btu everyone my auntie my mom and daddy want me to be likes them. I don't want to be anyone shadow ray. I want to be my own woman. And I left. I will not be home if auntie is there. I rather be lonely then go home. Is that a bad thing, He said no. What did my cousin say? She happy am a Pokémon trainer and getting badge no one in are family did this. It new. I told her thank you. Brittany was a true friend and the only family I trusted sometimes. When five year old mom was was getting award and everyone think I should become a rhyhorn racer. I see it in her blood she going to be a racer just like you grace. You maybe be right. Everyone choosing my destiny and I my dream no one else. I never ever can make friends like I did with Shauna and the other. Only reason there friends with me because of my family famous celebrity. Ray listen and said I should just get used to them and just ignore their behavior I agreed with him so we went to sleep the next morning I wear a dress jacket. It says it very cold at snowbelle city. And I meet the gym leader. He an ice type user.


	28. Chapter 28 final gym

Chapter 28 final battle

So I arrive at the city the gentlemen said he not in the gym. His name s wulfirc. _You know what this place is? Welcome to the Pokémon Village. This place is a secret, y'know? Most of the Pokémon here are runaways-escaped from bad people who did awful things to them. It's a shame how many heartless Trainers who can't bother to care for their Pokémon are out there. Some of those Pokémon, though... Some of 'em are just too strong and found they didn't really have a place in the outside world, so they came here."_

 _"Hmm... I see. Your Pokémon sure seem to think highly of you. You've had some good times together, haven't you?"_

 _"Hey! You all can come out now. This one's alright!"_

 _"Sometimes I get worried and come here to check on everyone. Oh-excuse my manners. We haven't even had a proper introduction yet. The name's Wulfric. I'm usually over at the Gym in Snowbelle City, since I'm the Gym Leader and all. Let me guess-you want to challenge me?"_

That's right: _"I thought so. Sorry to inconvenience you like this. I'll be waiting for you back at the Gym, then. Before you come by, I think it would do you good to spend some time with the Pokémon here."_

 _Y'know what? Ice is both extremely hard and terribly fragile at the same time. You know what that means? Depending on which Pokémon you choose and what moves they use, I could be your most challenging opponent yet or I could be a total pushover. But that's all right. That's how it should be! Anyway, enough of my rambling! Let's get this show on the road!"_

 _Outstanding! I'm tough as an iceberg, but you smashed me through and through!_

 _Here is your badge you final one. Yes I received my final eight badges I can go to the Pokémon league. After I was leaving the gym leader told me what route to go the Pokémon league. You can do it I know you and your Pokémon can. So we left. And we go to the Pokémon league._


	29. Chapter 29 rivial battle

Chapter 29 rival battle

I beat a trainer who was in entrance to the Pokémon league. I beat the entire trainer. I know there work hard on getting her but I had funny beating them. Then I made it to the grate the top of the mountain when I meet Calem. Toni! _Wait up!"_

 _"I've been thinking ever since that incident in Geosenge. Lysandre chose only Team Flare. You and I chose everyone but Team Flare. But since our positions forced our hands, you can't really say any of us were right. So maybe... If both sides have something to say, it's best to meet halfway... SO I decided that from now on, I don't want to battle just to win but to see how you and your Pokémon think and feel! And that's the kind of Pokémon battle I'm challenging you to now!"_

 _It's hard to put a finger on where, but I think you and I are alike. And that's why I don't want to lose to you. But I think the reason we're alike is because we have so much in common. I'm really happy that we're friends."_

 _I'm renewing my rivalry with you! Since you're my rival, I hope you get stronger and stronger as a Pokémon Trainer. But we'll keep getting stronger and stronger, too! I can master the power that comes from the bond between me and my Pokémon, just like you did! Power right on through the_ _Pokémon League_ _! I know you can do it!"_

 _So I beat all the trainer here and went to the elite four beat them as well and am heading to the champion. Thank you my team_

 _Team now_

 _Princess (delpohox)_

 _Night wing (yveatal)_

 _Star (sylveon)_

 _Ray (lucario)_

 _Bruce (sceptile)_

 _Ice (lapras)_

 _Pikachu is with professor sycamore._


	30. Chapter 30 champion diantha

Chapter 30 champion diantha

 _So I finally made to the champion room. There was diahtha. Welcome at last, dear Trainer. As you must know, I am the Champion, Diantha. Oh, but you are... You're the child I spoke to in_ _Lumiose City_ _and Coumarine City, aren't you?! Then that means that you are also the one that dear_ _Augustine_ _said... Of course! How could I-?! Oh, I must look like such a fool not to recognize you sooner! You and your Pokémon are the ones who stopped_ _Team Flare_ _for us all! It seems wrong of me to say this, but thank you! You saved us all... I can't wait to see what you and your Pokémon are capable now that I know exactly what it is you've done already!" I-I'm so choked up that it's hard to know what I should say, but I...I... I'm just so glad at this moment that I was good enough to be the Champion... After all, it gave me the chance to meet and battle with you and your wonderful Pokémon! Now I understand just why dear Augustine-that's Professor Sycamore to you-said he had to get everything ready for the new Champion! He'll be waiting for us in Lumiose City, but before I take you there... My dear Toni._ _Would you mind coming this way with me?"_ _Here we are! I'm so glad to welcome you in. This grand chamber is where you enter the Kalos region's Hall of fame. This is where Pokémon Trainers will live on forever, remembered always for giving their all in battle to the Pokémon League and for the glory and light that they shared with all. Come Toni Your love for your Pokémon… And the way that those Pokémon gave everything they had in battle for you… We'll record them all right here for eternity._

So everyone here about my me becoming champion everyone was there. Cheer for the new champion. Everything was for me and my friends. Everyone was cheering my name. Toni!

 _What an amazing turnout! All of these people are here to celebrate your achievements. I'd like to present you with the_ _Honor of Kalos_ _for the bravery you showed battling Team Flare! I'm so proud of you all! On behalf of the entire Kalos region, I'd like to say... Thank you!"_

 _Then I saw AZ he was watching and ask to battle me. He want to know what a Pokémon trainer is and I accept and teach how a trainer suppose to be kind nice and love . And I won. He told me thank you. Thank you very much for battling with me. Now I finally feel free…"_

 _"Free from the part of me mired in sorrow-the part of me that built the ultimate weapon…"_

 _"_ _Floette_ _…"_

 _"It's been 3,000 years…_

 _""_ _His_ _Pokémon_ _was waiting all this time... Waiting for him to return to the man he was. The man who loved Pokémon with all his heart."_

I glad his Pokémon came back to him. I was looking around and I seen none of my family here. I didn't let it bother me though. I am the champion of kalos and there call me the queen of battle as well queen of kalos Toni the Pokémon league champion.


	31. Chapter 31 update

Pokémon queen of kalos

Update on the new story

Thank you for loving my story I will put looker in this saga put it will be called Toni the great detective. Thank you for lots of review and favorite as well. I glad everyone loves my stories . Looker lost a partner it was killed but it didn't say how it died though. Looker is very depressed in my story . Any way hope you like my stories,


End file.
